Labyrinth
by BWPR
Summary: Oneshot. Lemons. Yaoi. "You say all we are is fuck buddies whenever I ask for a relationship. Don't give me this emotional bullshit now that I try to leave, Shiro," he flinched at my sharp words. His grip on my shoulders loosened just enough for me to push him away. "Ichi..." and with that I woke up.


I own nothing.

* * *

_"...Time and again, you've kept me out_  
_And hardened up your heart in doubt_  
_The me inside your second skin_  
_Has got you thinking once again_  
_When I possess your soul, I'll say things_  
_And use you as my personal plaything_  
_The time will come, I'll dull your senses_  
_If you don't stop, this game is endless.."  
-Labyrinth by Oomph_

* * *

"You've been avoiding me, King," his blunt statement was emphasized by him pinning me against the wall. My white counter part stared at me with insanity and lust.

"Guess I didn't do too good of a job if this is our current position," my comment was cold, I wasn't about to let him win again. Soft lips met mine and it took all my will power not to give in.

"Why?" His reply was breathless. I glared at him with fury in my eyes.

"You say all we are is fuck buddies whenever I ask for a relationship. Don't give me this emotional bullshit now that I try to leave, Shiro," he flinched at my sharp words. His grip on my shoulders loosened just enough for me to push him away.

"Ichi..." and with that I woke up.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo yelled as he ran towards me in the school hallway. I smirked, clothes-lining him like usual. Talking with my friends like usual, we made our way to class just in time. I spent the entiredy of class focusing, for once, to block my thoughts from the hollow that kept whispering to me in my mind.

* * *

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" was I that transparent to her? I gave her a weak smile.

"Nothing, Rukia," her glare told me she didn't believe me. Her hand rose to slap me.

"Fine! Shiro finally cornered me in my dream last night and asked why I was avoiding me. That jackass got emotional on me when I tried to end the little 'no strings attached' thing we have. And yet whenever I try to turn us into something more he tells me all we are is 'fuck buddies' and that there is no emotional connection between us!" I rushed. Rukia's look was a mask of calm.

"You want to be in a relationship with him?" my bright blush made my answer apparent.

"Sounds like he's confused. He knows he wants your body, as you've said. But he's denying he feels more for you than that," her simple solution made me kinda irritated.

"Then how do I fix it?" I basically yelled at her. Her eyes gave me a warning look.

"Make him realize what you mean to him. Leave him until he realizes he misses you more than your body," I thought it over.

"Thanks Rukia."

* * *

**"King, please come to your inner world,"** his begging echoed inside my head as I lay in bed.

"Why? You that desperate for sex you've been reduced to begging?" I shot back. It was so tempting just to fuck the relationship idea; as long as I had him it would be enough. The last month had been hard on me, refusing his touches whenever I would be dragged into my inner world as i slept. I missed the feeling of him. His silence gave me all the answer I needed.

"Is that really the truth? All you ever wanted me for was sex? Cause I can tell you now, you and me will never have that kind of thing again," with those final words I blocked him from my mind, knowing the minute I fell asleep I would open my eyes to him in front of me.

* * *

"God dammit, Ichigo!" his anger was prominite as he pinned me against a building in my inner world. I whimpered slightly as he threw me into the surface of another building. Zangestsu refused to have any part in our affairs so thus I had no weapon to defend myself. Shiro was the better in hand-to-hand combat while I was better with a sword.

"I've never just wanted your body! Is that what you finally wanted to hear? That I love you? That every minute you're not with me I feel lonely and empty?" his words shocked me more than any of his actions could have. Looking into his eyes was painful, as they were filled with so many confusing emotions.

"Shiro, I feel that way about you too," my confession wasn't exactly amazing but it seemed to strike something within him.

"Then why. Why did you leave me?" his hollow voice was dangerous.

"I was tired of having to hold back what I felt for you whenever we were together. I was sick of thinking you didn't love me," the sappy, romantic statement made me feel disgusted but something needed to be said.

"I hope you know hollows are very possessive," was the last thing he said before crushing his lips to mine. I could tell this was going to be his version of revenge. Dragging me into a random building viva a broken window (we learned that every building had an inside to it) he pushed me to the floor of a apartment-like place. My arms wrapped around his neck and my only thought was that he loved me.

The next moments were a blur but somehow I wound up on a bed, naked, and tied down so my body formed an X. Shiro stopped in our heated make up to remove his clothes so he was left in only his black boxers. His mouth connected with my neck, his hands slowly teasing my erection. I moaned, pleasure hitting me in time with his touches. He slowed worked his way down my body, paying extra attention to my bellybutton, swirling his tongue in it over and over again till I was arching my back. When he finally reached my waist he ghosted over my penis to trail his tongue up and down my inner thighs.

"Shiro!" I moaned in response to his torture.

"Yes King?" his movements stopped altogether. I wriggled in agony, trying to get some friction.

"Please!"

"Please what?" his smirk grew as he watched me lay there helplessly.

"Please make me cum," have of my statement was a moan as he gave a slow lick from the base of my cock to the tip, where he continued by swirling his tongue around it. Sweat covered and in good need of a blow job, I gasped and groaned like no tomorrow. He devoured my erection, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. I threw my head back and moaned. His hands and my bonds prevented me from bucking into his mouth. He chuckled, the vibrations driving me crazy. He continued sucking, bobbing his head up and down. I was so close.

"Shiro! I'm about-" I was cut off as he stopped, leaving me on the edge. I bucked fruitlessly as he got up.

"Where-"

"I'm going to go get something to make this more...interesting." I could've screamed in frustration. When he came back, he quickly slipped a blindfold on me before I could see what else he had. I felt something tight being slipped onto the base of my cock.

"Shiro you bastard that better not be a cock ring!" I yelled, swinging my head to where I estimated him to be. All I got in response was a chuckle that sent chills down my spine yet still managed to make me even hornier. In my bewildered state, he quickly flipped me over, retying my bonds so I was in an X but this time my ass was popped up in the air. From past experience, I knew soon enough he would try to do something to me. Just as this thought entered my head, a slick finger slipped into my tight ring of muscle. He quickly pulled out before pushing his finger back in. I screamed, cock pulsing for release yet unable because of the cock ring. He added a second finger and continued pounding his fingers right into my prostate. The pleasure turned to torture as my need for a orgasm built. Yet again, he stopped, getting up and moving. The next thing I know, I could feel his cock pressed against my mouth.

"Get suckin' Ichi," was all he said before ramming his fingers back into my asshole. As I screamed in pleasure he quickly thrust into my mouth, almost choking me. I started to suck, my moans vibrating his erection. He groaned, adding a third finger. After so many of this position, he pulled away, yet again moving around on the large bed until I feel his cock pressed against my enterance.

"Shiro!" I yelled as he thrust into me completely. He quickly started a rhythm, fast and hard enough that I was seeing stars.

"Oh god Ichi you're so tight!" he groaned, leaning forward to suck on my neck. His hands gripped my hips so hard I knew there would be bruises. The only sound in the room was our moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. It was so hot, his sweaty body flush against mine.

"Ichi, I'm about to cum! You ready!" I could've screamed at his question. The next second, his hands were on my cock, pumping and taking off the cock ring at the same time. The minute it was off completely, I came, hard.

"SHIRO!" waves and waves of pressure and pleasure hit me. The tightening of my body set Shiro off.

"ICHIGO!" his teeth clamped down viciously on my neck, not that I mind my hollow's possessive nature. We rode out our orgasms together, as his cum filled me. We collapsed, basking in the after glow. He untied my bonds and my blindfold before laying down beside me, spooning me caringly.

"I love you Ichigo," he whispered in my ear as I fell asleep.

"I love you too."


End file.
